


[Fanart] i still remember the way you taste

by regalducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, fic edits, regalducky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalducky/pseuds/regalducky





	1. Fic Cover ;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanasmyfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanasmyfeather/gifts).




	2. a preview ;

 

> "You want to forget me?" Emma sounded so broken.


End file.
